Nexus
by ShardsOfShadow
Summary: Join The Resistance in their fight against Nexus
1. Rigitorious

Prologue

'By the distant fire!' Cried Nexus as he let yet another flaming ball loose on the screaming goblins below. It spiralled through the air, growing in size until it ceased to be a ball of flame, and became a pillar. It engulfed a pocket of goblins and scattered many others onto the cold grassy turf. Rigitorious clapped Nexus on the back with a laugh, and hurled a freezing bolt of ice from his fingertips into a goblin, who instantly froze, his closest comrades also freezing, and their closest comrades freezing, and theirs simply falling over and dying with the cold. The two Elemental Mages of Wisthorpe looked down at the advancing column of goblins from their perch at the top of the hill. They would never get all of them, with just two mages.

'Stay your hand, Nexus' Rigitorious said, just before Nexus could release another fireball.

'You don't want to waste your magic' He said, doubtfully. The goblins screeched in triumph from the bottom of the hill, advancing ever faster.

'But Master, I must! They will kill us!' He insisted, flaming the grass in front of Rigitorious with anger.

'Then we must call for help' Rigitorious said simply, while quelling the flames that had now caught his robes with a conjured splash of water.

'But who is there to help?' Nexus asked, keeping an eye on the monstrosities below.

'You will see when I send the signal' Rigitorious said.

'The signal…what-' He began, before a massive blue tidal wave crashed down the hill, washing goblins to their deaths, and in some places, freezing them to death. The water seemed to dance forwards, twisting and turning, moulding itself into shapes. They were humanoid in form, but were made entirely out of water. Red bands encircled their wrists, granting them the power to live. They rushed the goblins, wrestling them to the floor and freezing their organs. The remaining ones shouting and running from the tall creatures. Rigitorious looked on with pride, and turned to his trainee.

'I think it is time I taught you of the conjuring of Denizens,'

'Yes' Replied Nexus, visibly awed by the presence of such amazing creatures.

'Think of fire' He said quickly. Nexus obeyed. 'Think of a person in the same picture' Nexus obeyed. 'Imagine those two into one' Nexus, once more, obeyed. 'Conjure what you see, but be warned; make sure you encircle their wrists!' But he was too late.

Nexus opened his eyes, and black fire shot from his fingers, encircling Rigitorious as if it were a snake. It whirled round and round, tightening its searing hot grip. Rigitorious screamed as it forced its way down his throat, his skin rippling and blackening, until he resembled ashes in the fire that Nexus had made, his hair shot backwards, glowing orange and red like licks of flame, his boots turned black as the coal. Rigitorious collapsed on the ground, as Nexus, or at least, the spirit inside nexus, laughed evilly.

'From the depths of eternal fire, I conjure thee, the bringer of Death, the Denizen of pain, the king of the undead hordes, Chaos!'

The fire that Rigitorious had been raged up and spiralled in a wall of fire, twisting and turning like a maelstrom, and from the depths of eternal fire, stepped Chaos.

Chapter One - School


	2. School

Chapter One – School

A green flash erupted from the ground. Ikx managed to groan in dismay before being sent flying up into the air, somersaulting slowly before beginning to arc back to the ground and landing hard on his backside, 5 metres from where he had been standing seconds ago.

'Excellent Force Burst, Icarus, truly marvellous!' Professor Ergi commented, stepping onto the stage. Embarrassed, Ikx got up and brushed himself off, acting as if it was nothing.

'Oh well, Ikx, better luck next time' he said to Ikx, clearly disappointed. 'Now get ready for round 2'

'3' Ikx brought up both his hands

'2' Icarus laughed and began powering up a mana blast

'1' the professor glanced in both directions, before casting a Spark enchantment into the middle of the stage, which erupted into the word 'Go'.

Ikx was determined not to lose this time. He fired up an Upthorn Cloud, and before Icarus could cast his spell, vines began creeping from the air above his head, and coiled themselves round his wrists, binding them together quickly an powerfully. They slid down his shirt and tied up his legs, causing him to trip and land on his nose, some blood dripping out, but not much. Ikx laughed and conjured an immolation halo, flames leaping in a ring around Icarus, so he couldn't get back up without burning himself.

'Submit, Johnson?' he asked sweetly, while tightening the vines around the crotch area.

'You wish' He wheezed, as though finding it hard to breathe, as Ikx realized he had been choking him. He loosened the vines around the chest but made up for it by making it extremely painful for Icarus to move his legs. Bliss.

'Round Two goes to Ikx' Stated Professor, seeing how much pain Icarus was in. 'Well done' He said as Icarus' mana blast splintered the wood of the stage as he let it go in anger.

'Now, don't be a bad sport, Icarus, he won fair and square'

Icarus spat sourly and lined up for round 3. Ikx grinned and strained his brain to think of an original spell to use. There were none he could think of.

'3' Except…

'2' should he use it?

'1' it might work, but…

The sparks flew once more and thousands of ball shaped flecks of light whizzed down at Ikx, bouncing off the floor and hitting him, with pain like a bee sting every time one hit. Icarus had used a light storm. By the end of the storm, Ikx was on the floor, stunned. As Icarus began another incantation, Ikx jumped up, and sent a powerful spell straight at Icarus, who screamed as the purple blast hit him square in the chest. The Nightmare Twist worked well, reducing Icarus to a squealing mess on the floor, crying his eyes out and scratching his face. Professor Ergi got up and rushed over to Icarus who was now panting like a dog, his eyes darting around as if seeing something they couldn't.

'Go and see Miss Rendergade at once, young man!' He shouted, opening to door with a flick of his finger and quickly writing out a note, and attaching it to the flesh of Ikx's arm with A Charm of Neverending Fixation. 'AT ONCE!'

Chapter 2 - Trouble


End file.
